


University of Konoha

by flyinbabymonkee



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:20:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21728926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flyinbabymonkee/pseuds/flyinbabymonkee
Summary: Naruto, a loud-mouthed 2nd year student meets the shy 1st year student, Hinata on her first day on campus.
Relationships: Hyuuga Hinata/Uzumaki Naruto
Kudos: 24





	1. The Coffee Cart

“And then she took off after calling me a pervert! What the hell is with that?” Kiba groaned, settling deeper into the bench. He took an aggressive bite of his sandwich resulting in a small piece of lettuce falling out of the bread and onto his lap. Kiba swatted the vegetable off him with such distain you would have thought it had personally offended him. Akamaru, Kiba’s huge Great Pyrenees leapt an unbelievable distance to catch it midair, landing gracefully onto the stone path just inches in front of the two friends. Naruto tried to hold back his chuckle but failed miserably. His laughter rang out and Kiba raised an aggravated eyebrow, “Why the hell are you laughing?”

Naruto practically howled at his inquiry, “That’s because you are a major pervert! I mean, you only knew her for an hour and still tried to put the moves on her!” Naruto pointed out after his fit subsided. “Sorry to break it to you,” He started, “but you’re about as smooth as I am.”

Kiba gave Naruto a violent glare, the later who threw his hands into the air pleading innocence. “Whatever,” Kiba relented, placing his palms on his thighs. He pushed himself into a standing position, releasing a long sigh as he balanced himself. “All that matters is that at this rate, I’ll never get laid.” Akamaru found his place next to his owner without a moment of hesitation, the enormous dog looking up expectantly at his owner as if waiting for more bits of unwanted food. 

Remaining seated, his right elbow resting on the bench’s armrest, Naruto quietly snickered. Kiba threw his plastic deli container into the large tin garbage can across the stone walkway. He brushed any stray crumbs from his bright red v-neck and then stuffed his hands into the front pockets of his dark grey capri sweatpants. Then Kiba and his service dog started down the path to the main school. “Whatever dude, I have to head to class. See ya.” Kiba raised his hand in a backward wave as he strolled away.

Naruto waved back to his desperate friend, despite the fact that Kiba couldn’t see him. The blonde waited until Kiba was out of sight before allowing a deep sigh to escape his lips. He maneuvered around in his seat until his back fit the groove of the bench’s spine just right. Readjusting his travel mug that lay in between his jean-ridden thighs, Naruto leaned his head back with eyes closed and enjoyed the nice late summer breeze.

Suddenly, Naruto’s eyes shot open and he frantically jumped away from the bench right before a body dropped out of the tree and right onto the spot where he once was. 

Coffee trickled out of the cup now laying on the ground. In the middle of the puddle, Naruto stood with his right foot forward and his arms raised in front of him. With now tense muscles and a heart that was beating much too quickly, Naruto prepared to defend himself. But then a familiar voice squeaked, “As expected of my rival.” The adrenaline rushed away just as fast as it showed up and the blonde let out a breath and relaxed his body.

“Konohamaru!” Naruto exclaimed. The boy now standing atop the bench turned around, a grin plastered on his face. He wore a light green shirt with a much too long and slightly dangerous blue scarf around his neck. A pair of goggles covered his forehead, and the normal sandals he wore had been discarded. Naruto cocked his head to the side, “Where are your shoes?” Naruto asked, deciding that the case of the missing shoes was definitely a top priority. Konohamaru ignored his question and lunged forward. 

Before Konohamaru’s fist could even get close to Naruto’s stomach, a hand slapped atop his head, forcing him an arm length away. Konohamaru fought against his captor, but to no avail. Eventually, he stopped struggling and forcefully jumped back.

Naruto watched as Konohamaru landed on his coffee cup, lost his footing, and then fell back, slamming his head onto the metal bench that the blonde had previously been sitting on. Naruto’s breath hitched and he ached as though he were the one that was injured. He started towards Konohamaru so he could offer his hand, however, Konohamaru rolled to the side before Naruto got close. He jumped back onto his feet as if he hadn’t nearly cracked his skull open. “You won’t win this easily next time! I promise you!” Konohamaru yelled enthusiastically as he ran away, only stopping to pick up his shoes which lay in the grass a few yards away.

Once he was out of earshot, Naruto snorted and bent over to dab at the spilt coffee with a few spare napkins that remained from Kiba’s lunch. He picked up the luckily unharmed stainless-steel travel cup and set off down the path leading to the University of Konoha. Well-trimmed grass surrounded the worn-down cobblestone trail. Benches and trees were stationed along the track periodically as to allow students places to relax. The noon sun warmed the air and enhanced the green grass surrounding the campus. The trail only went a short way from the school; however, Naruto slowly made his way back, enjoying the cheerful chirps of the birds attempting to drown out the loud voices of fellow students. His next class was not for another forty-five minutes, so he wasn’t in a hurry to get anywhere, especially considering his professor would certainly be at least 15 minutes late to his own damn class. Interlocking his fingers against the back of his skull, Naruto relished the good weather, debating on if he should grab another coffee or not.

As a yawn overtook Naruto, it was obvious that another coffee would be a wise choice. He had been “studying” so intently the previous night, that he hadn’t fallen asleep until after three in the morning. Then, to make matters worse, his roommate Sasuke suddenly decided that he wanted to wake up all the Land of Fire with his alarm clock blaring at the ungodly hour of five AM. The last straw was Sakura, who abruptly showed up at their dorm room yelling for Sasuke sometime before seven. For the briefest of a moment, Naruto considered killing Sakura, but in true Shikamaru fashion, knew that it would be too troublesome.

Without realizing it, the college student arrived at his favorite on site coffee cart, Mighty Coffee, run by none other than Naruto’s taekwondo partner, Rock Lee and his mentor Might Gai. Sitting along the path near the on-campus park was a business trailer just over 8 feet long. Even though on the outside it seemed pretty small, the inside had just enough space for two people to comfortably maneuver about each other. The outside of the cart was painted a dark brown and a framed menu sat just left of the window. Sitting outside the cart were a couple sets of tables and chairs, only a couple of which were actually occupied. 

Although the student center held numerous restaurants and drink shops, Might Gai had randomly decided to purchase a small business trailer a few years ago with the idea that he would never have to leave the school if he had a shop on campus. Not like he would’ve ever left in the first place since this place loved him and he loved it back. However, Naruto knew better than to question his taekwondo sensei’s strange behavior.

A small girl with long indigo hair and stunning lavender eyes stood in front of the cart being verbally attacked by Lee’s speech of youth. The girl held the money in her hand, but Lee didn’t even seem to notice as he was too intoxicated on his ridiculous philosophies. 

Feeling bad for the girl, Naruto decided that he would put her out of her misery. He strolled over to Mighty Coffee and skidded around the front, heading straight towards the entrance into the cart. The girl glanced over at Naruto with a small look of concern. Naruto gave her a foxy grin and a slight wink. A pink blush blossomed onto her cheeks. 

Not noticing the intruder, Rock Lee continued rambling on about how “if someone has enough determination, they can do anything!” or some other bullshit along those lines. Naruto disregarded him and headed straight to the counter. He turned towards the girl and whispered to her. “Sorry about him,” Naruto nodded his head towards Lee who now had tears streaming down his face. “He’s a strange one. What can I get for ya?” Naruto asked her.

The girl’s face turned a bright red and she quickly stuttered her order. “Not bad,” Naruto stated as he started preparing her beverage. “An iced mocha is a really good choice.” He placed his forearms onto the counter as the cup filled up. “You look new. What’s your name?” Naruto questioned the lavender-eyed girl. She fiddled with her fingers as she answered, “H-Hinata. I-I’m a f-first year, and this i-is my f-first day.”

Naruto grinned widely and returned his attention to the cup of coffee he was preparing. “Well I’m Naruto, and I’m a second year. I don’t work here but I try to help people when Lee’s in charge of the place. They can get stuck here for hours if I’m not here.” He placed the coffee cup onto the counter, straw already resting in the designated hole. “Well good luck with your first day and welcome to the University of Konoha.” He smiled gently and accepted her money.

He watched her as she walked off, coffee in hand, bag on back and smile on her face. “Hinata huh…” Naruto smiled a little before he made up his own coffee, dropped a little cash onto the counter and headed to his own class, all while Rock Lee stood on the countertop, still bawling.


	2. The Classroom

Naruto’s chair was balancing solely on its back legs when a pale, emotionless being loudly found his spot next to him, startling Naruto. As his peaceful concentration was rudely interrupted, the seat tipped just a bit too much, and the blonde occupant hit the ground. Hard. 

“Shit!” Naruto cursed as he fell ungracefully to the brutally stiff floor. The rest of the students currently in the classroom glanced over to find the so called “knucklehead” flat on his back in the middle of the walkway, and a booming round of laughter filled the room. Even Sasuke, who was currently surrounded by a small horde of women, had time to smirk.

“You’re so fucking dumb, Naruto!” one of the students towards the front of the classroom yelled. Naruto felt his face start to burn up, but he quickly forced his feeling of embarrassment to the back of his head. Scrambling up to his feet, he quickly picked up the chair and reclaimed his spot next to the idiot who frightened him in the first place. 

“Sai, what the fuck was that?” Naruto hissed through his teeth, mustering his best death glare towards his black-haired friend. 

With a small shrug of his shoulders and his telltale impassive expression on his face, Sai continued to draw in his artbook that he carried with him everywhere he went. “You would have been alarmed no matter what method I used, Dickless.” 

Naruto groaned in frustration and it was only then that he took notice of the slight throbbing in his head. “Dammit, I’m gonna have a nice headache in a little while….” He placed his forehead onto the cold desk in front of him and coddled the back of his skull where it had bounced on the floor just a moment earlier. 

The laughter subsided when the teacher made his way into the room and the students who weren’t seated found their spot for the day. “Good afternoon class, sorry I’m late. I'm afraid I got stuck on the path of life….” The customary excuse came from the professor.

Professor Hatake walked into the class, his wild gray hair uncombed as usual and the typical black mask donning the lower half of his face. His dull black eyes focused intently on the book held in his hand.

“I call bullshit!” Naruto hollered, pointing accusingly towards his professor before resuming his position of fussing over his head wound. The teacher shrugged off the comment and sauntered over to his desk, leaning his body weight against it. 

“Take your seats everyone!” Professor Hatake’s voice rang throughout the room. Naruto glanced up towards the front of the classroom once he was properly assured that he wasn’t bleeding from his skull. Not actually listening to anything that the professor was saying, Naruto found himself glancing over to the classroom door just right of the teacher’s desk. Naruto furrowed his brow; it seemed as if someone was waiting outside the door, but he couldn’t quite see who. Then a sway of indigo hair caught his attention. 

“Oi! Hinata!” Naruto grinned and waved at her ferociously, interrupting whatever bullshit Professor Hatake was spewing. The scribbles of pen on paper ceased as most of the other students turned towards Naruto. They redirected their gaze towards the front of the room as Hinata finally stepped out of her spot in the doorway and edged her way towards the teacher’s desk.

“H-Hello, my name’s H-Hinata Hyuuga, and I-I'll be a student h-here from now on.” She placed her knees together and bowed. “Please be k-kind to me!”

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Hinata waited in the shadows of the door, trying to decide if she should just try to slip in and blend into the rest of the students, or if she should first introduce herself to the teacher. Hinata clutched her binder closer to her chest and fidgeted uncomfortably. 

This wouldn’t have been an issue if the school wasn’t so large…. She even started the trip of heading to class 30 minutes early to ensure a timely arrival. Unfortunately, because the timid girl couldn’t bring herself to ask anybody for directions, she made several wrong turns and entered more than a couple wrong buildings. Once she had arrived, nearly fifteen minutes late to the first day of class, all she wanted to do was cry. As she watched from right outside the room, the teacher began to teach his lesson, seemingly unaware of the young transfer student who desperately just wanted to go unnoticed. 

Hinata nibbled on her bottom lip and dropped her head to stare at her feet. “Oi, Hinata!” A voice yelled from the back of the room. Her eyes darted up, searching the area for the source of the noise. An energetic blond was smiling and waving. Naruto... Hinata's eyes widened. Is he waving to me? Hinata wondered. She glanced around, and then concluded that he must be.

The rest of the room turned their attention to her. Hinata swallowed her nerves and stepped out of her hiding place, and made her way to the teacher. She held onto her binder, the sharp edges digging into her soft skin. Hinata held back the blush that was threatening to emerge. She wasn't used to being the center of attention.

She reached her new professor's side and turned to her new classmates. Hinata placed her feet together, “H-Hello, my name is H-Hinata Hyuuga, and I-I'll be a student h-here from now on.” She began as she took her bow, careful to keep her head down. “Please be k-kind to me!”

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

The class resumed its’ normal routine after the transfer student was properly welcomed. Much to Naruto’s surprise, Sakura and Ino already seemed to know Hinata and signaled her over, pointing to an empty seat next to them. Hinata settled into the chair that Sakura had saved for her. Throughout the next two hours, Naruto ignored the chronically late professor for most of the lesson, instead choosing to doodle on his notebook 

Naruto didn't realize that he had begun to drift off into sleep until the shuffling of papers gathered his attention. He was laying his head against the top of his hand, until he woke from his stupor and shook off the ache in his wrist. Gathering his papers he noticed that his paper held no notes, only small drawings. “Shit...” he murmured. Grabbing his bag, Naruto slung it onto his back and jumped out of his seat and flung himself across the desk, planting his feet firmly onto the ground.

“Oi, teme!” Naruto cried, running to catch up with his friend. Sasuke turned his head slightly, his sign of acknowledgment. “Can I borrow your notes?” Sasuke raised his eyebrows.

“Why didn't you take notes, dobe?” Sasuke retorted, leaving abruptly.

“Where are you going?” Naruto called after Sasuke's turned back. Sasuke threw his hand up in response. With a disgruntled sigh, Naruto scratched at the base of his neck. He really needed to get better friends. 

“N-N-Naruto...” a quiet voice began. Naruto spun around, surprised by the sudden voice. Hinata stood a few feet away, a blush painted on her pale cheeks. Her arms were outstretched with a small blue notebook being offered towards the blonde. She peered at her feet, her bangs covering her eyes for the most part. Naruto's eyes widened as he accepted the notebook as if someone were offering him gold.

“Thanks Hinata! You're the best!” Naruto exclaimed, slapping Hinata's shoulder perhaps a bit too roughly. Her blush grew, and she pushed her two pointer fingers together in an old habit that she hadn’t done in almost 2 years.

“It's no p-problem.” Hinata replied hesitantly, looking up briefly to see a grin spread across Naruto’s face.

“Hinata!” The indigo-haired woman jumped in place and turned, scanning the hallway for the familiar voice. Sakura and Ino stood a few feet away, waving frantically for their friend to join them. “Come here!”

Hinata pivoted towards Naruto, who was walking away already. She glanced at him with a sigh before walking over to her friends.


	3. The Ramen Shop

The blush that had followed her around all day had Hinata worried that her face would be stained red permanently. Ever since she ran into Naruto at the coffee cart, Hinata had been radiating heat equivalent to asphalt on a summer day. Even the normally warm doorknob felt cold against her touch. He doesn’t remember me…. Hinata sighed as she entered her third-floor dorm room and threw her bag onto the floor next to the entertainment center adjacent to the door. She collapsed into an exhausted heap onto the small, beat up couch just a few feet away. 

Her first day at Konoha University seemed awfully long. She awoke to her old friends and new roommates, Ino and Sakura throwing confetti and welcoming her to the school around four in the morning. Now, Hinata has been known throughout her life to be an early bird, but even for her that was a bit too much. When she asked her two roomies why they had decided that four A.M. had been an appropriate time to wake her, they laughed saying, “We wanted to make sure to surprise you and we know that you’re an early bird so….” 

Normally she would have been very pleased with the effort that her friends put into trying to surprise her, however, her first class wasn’t until 8 A.M. that day and Hinata has the shitty luck of never being able to fall asleep after being woken. Following the morning class, Hinata had to meet with the counselors to finish some transfer paperwork and by the time she was done it was already lunchtime. Ino had kindly enough offered to show her to the on-campus cafeteria and so she was able to at least find some solace in her company. 

Once Ino and her parted ways, however, Hinata received a phone call informing her that her movers had decided to take her possessions to a completely different university. After that headache was sorted, she made the wise decision to grab a cup of coffee. But when she initially stepped in front of Might Gai’s coffee cart, she had no idea that she would be forced to stand there for over 10 minutes while a strange man with a bowl cut, weirdly round eyes, and a hideous green unitard yammered on about the passion of youth. 

When Naruto stepped in to save the day, Hinata nearly felt that the whole shitty day was worth it.

Almost. 

Finally, when Hinata got lost and ended up nearly 15 minutes late to her history class, she was on the verge of tears. The only upside of the day was Naruto. She was able to glimpse him two times in one day. A new record! And best of all, he talked to her, smiled at her, and noticed her.

Hinata hugged herself, not bothering to hide the ever-growing grin on her lips. I let Naruto borrow my notes... I actually went up to him! He looked so happy... She closed her eyes and played back the interaction with the blond, focusing on how he looked when she gave him her notebook.

Hinata rolled onto her right side, burying her face into the couch pillows. Maybe today wasn’t too bad... Hinata smiled wistfully to herself. Though it would have been nice if he recognized me... Although it has been over 6 years since I last saw him. I’m not surprised that he doesn’t remember. I’m forgettable. 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Sakura tightened her grip around her strawberry lemonade that was slowly losing all its coldness to Sakura’s hand. “What’s up Billboard Brow?” Ino baited. Strange enough, Sakura didn't seem to notice.

“I'm worried about Hinata.” Sakura murmured as she twisted her straw between her fingers. “She's not as chipper as she used to be in middle school...” Ino scoffed and then turned her attention towards her newly manicured nails. “What's so funny, Ino Pig?!” Sakura snapped, jumping out of her seat.

Turning her eyes to the pink-haired girl in front of her, Ino replied hastily. “Everyone changes, Sakura, even you. She's just grown up.” Sakura stared at her friend, surprised at her approach. “I mean...” Ino continued, “We haven't really seen her since she transferred schools in seventh grade.”

Letting out a sigh, Sakura settled back into her seat. I guess Ino's right for once... I know I've changed quite a bit. She glanced through the restaurant, her eyes resting on the dark hair of a boy sitting across from Naruto. But there's one thing that hasn't changed... I wonder if Hinata has changed in that way... Her eyes flickered to the blond who was holding the back of his head and laughing.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Naruto leaned back on his chair, letting his feet rest upon the desk. He moved around until he found a comfortable position and then gave a heavy sigh. For once since the lecture began, Naruto allowed his eyes to linger towards the teacher. A huge mistake on his part.

Iruka returned the gaze and took his aim. Naruto tried averting his eyes, but it was too late. The damage had been afflicted. “…Naruto?” Iruka fired, once again landing a question on Naruto. All eyes turned their attention towards the blond. Clearing his throat, Naruto swung his legs off the desk and shifted around in the seat until he was sitting upwards.

“What was the question?” Naruto panicked. The class chuckled as their professor narrowed his eyes.

“Uzumaki Naruto, this class is for those that pay attention and wish to become wiser, if you do not have this desire, I will ask you to leave.” Iruka threatened, pointing towards the door.

Naruto's eyes widened in response and he waved his hands in front of him. “N-No, I'll be good! I swear!” Professor Umino raised his eyebrows and then let out a defeated sigh.

“Class dismissed!” Iruka declared.

The students simultaneously stood up and began packing their belongings. Naruto closed his eyes and hid his face within his palms. “Shit... I should really start taking notes in class....” he muttered under his breath. Something lightly tapped his shoulder and he pulled his head out from what would have been eternal despair.

Hinata stood next to him, a light blush on her face and her notes in hand. “N-N-Naruto-kun... You can look at m-my notes if you w-want...” She suggested. Naruto smiled at the use of an honorific, and he gathered himself when he saw the cute purple notebook.

Leaping to his feet, Naruto took the notes and gave Hinata a small hug. “You really are the best, Hinata-chan! Thanks! Now I gotta go, I'll see you around.” Naruto ran off, leaving Hinata in the dust.

“Hinata!” Sakura yelled as she approached her friend. Slowing down, Sakura's eyes widened in concern. “Hinata...” Hinata was frozen in place, her hand still holding an imaginary notebook. Her whole face was tomato red and she wasn't moving an inch. “Hinata! Breath!” Sakura tried to revive her friend, but even with her continual screaming and shoulder shaking, Hinata was lost to the world. 

Naruto-kun hugged me...

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

“Damn! I'm late! The old man is gonna kill me!” Naruto cried to himself as he sprinted down the sidewalk of Konoha City. Beads of sweat formed on his hairline and neck, but he didn't dare wipe them, not a single second could be spared in the battle for his life. Old man Teuchi told him specifically that if he was late again, he was getting stuck on dish washing duty. And Naruto hated dishwashing with a passion that would rival Rock Lee.

As Naruto ran further and further away from the campus, a small ramen shop called Ichiraku's came into view. He sighed in relief but kept his fast pace. Soon, the familiar smell of ramen wafted in the air, raising both Naruto’s spirits and his cholesterol levels. 

Reducing his speed, Naruto barely avoided a few outdoor tables occupied by costumers of the shop. After a few words of apology, he made his way to the back door. Entering the decent sized kitchen, Naruto promptly grabbed his apron on the hooks by the door. He tied the apron on as he shuffled towards the owner of the successful ramen shop, Teuchi.

“Naruto! You're late!” A voice from behind shouted, causing him to flinch nervously. Turning around, Naruto put his hands together pleading defense.

“Please don't put me on dish washing duty, Ayame!” Naruto asked, his puppy dog eyes boring into her own. The brunette turned her gaze as quick as she could manage.

“Don't even try that! I've fell victim to that too many times already!” Ayame closed her eyes and folded her arms, refusing to be persuaded. Naruto slumped; his shoulders suddenly unable to fight gravity. A loud laugh echoed from the kitchen and he glanced backwards to face the culprit. The old man stood next to a stove, a batch of ramen boiling in a pot.

“Give the boy a break, Ayame! He's going to college!” Teuchi exclaimed, a smile extenuating his features. The old man continued in a whisper, “Not like someone I know.”

“Dad! I didn't go to college cause I wanna cook full time! I don't have time for college!” Ayame shouted, her face an embarrassed red. “I want to follow in your footsteps!”

“Why!?” Teuchi argued, turning to face his daughter. “Why on earth would you want that?”

Naruto slipped away from the conversation, grinning at his good luck. He reached into his apron pocket and pulled out a name tag. As he pinned it onto the apron, he exited the kitchen into the main eating area, pulled out a notepad and started taking orders.


End file.
